USS Incursion
variant | registry = NX-74808 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = decommissioned (2378) }} The USS Incursion (NX-74808) was a Federation starship prototype based on the design principles of the escort operated by Starfleet Intelligence for covert missions. The Incursion was armed with pulse phaser cannons and photon and quantum torpedoes as well as a prototype holographic masking system allowing her to enter hostile regions disguised as local traffic. History The Incursion was launched in or shortly before the year 2377 under command of Captain Marcus Refelian. Warden crisis [[file:holo disengage.jpg|thumb|The USS Incursion disengaging from its Romulan Warbird disguise.]] In 2377, on one of the Incursion's first missions, as she was conducting tests on the new holographic masking system in Klingon territory, the crew was alerted to a distress signal from a Bird-of-Prey under attack by a Romulan Warbird. Using her holosystems, she took on the identity of another Warbird and claimed superior authority to drive off the attacking Romulan vessel. After rescuing the Klingon survivors the Incursion preceded to Lak'tral where further Romulan attacks were occurring. The crew of the Incursion aided in the defeat of the Romulans and rescued two Klingon scientists who had been studying a contagion. More scientists had left before the attack to meet with a Federation vessel and the Incursion was sent in pursuit. The Incursion found the vessel, the adrift in the Omical Sector, there an away team took a shuttle to the Starfleet vessel to ascertain the cause of the damage. Logs recovered from the Leyte Gulf revealed a plan to deliver the starship to a Romulan outpost on Chetzia 3, the Incursion was sent to investigate. On Chetzia 3 the Incursion s crew uncovered a conspiracy between the Romulans and a Federation splinter group. On Earth, Admiral Nolotai had discovered the group who called themselves the Wardens but was powerless to move against them so recalled the Incursion. On Earth the Incursion's crew captured the Warden's leader Admiral Quay and apparently thwarted their attempt to take over Starfleet Command. However the Wardens also had a hold in the Klingon Empire and were threatening war with the Federation. The Incursion was ordered to Qo'noS to locate the missing Ambassador Worf in the hope defusing the situation. Before the Incursion arrived at her destination, the crew mutinied in the name of the Wardens, fortunately not everyone was affected and a loyal group of Starfleet officers retook the ship, flooding the Incursion with ditrilin gas to subdue the mutineers. Meanwhile a Borg Cube captured the Incursion in a tractor beam and took the Chief engineer Brexen Ijoula and the cranio-necrotizer, a Warden device the crew found on Earth. The group of loyalists transported to the cube to rescue Chief Ijoula and the device and disrupt the tractor beam, in the process they found a cure to the alien contagion the Klingon scientist had been studying, the same contagion which was transforming loyal Starfleet officers in Wardens and the crew of the Incursion was restored. Finally arriving at Qo'noS the crew locate Ambassador Worf and delivery him to the High Council to persuade Chancellor Martok to stop the war. Commander Data, temporarily assigned to the Incursion as a technical advisor for the holographic masking systems tests, discovered Warden transmissions from a distant planetoid, Neural 7. The Incursion was sent to investigate, approaching the Federation station in orbit, which had been out of contact with Starfleet for the past three weeks, disguised as a supply ship. An away team visited the station and was almost captured in an elaborate trap set by the Wardens. In light of that event Admiral Nolotai became certain the Wardens had maintained a presence in Starfleet and gave the Incursion autonomy in the continuing investigations. Logs recovered from Neural 7 indicated a concentration of Wardens on Romulus, so disguised as a Warbird the Incursion crossed the Neutral Zone and entered orbit over Romulus. Away teams on Romulus located and attempted to destroy Warden Nanite factories. Just as the teams had finished placing charges a Borg Cube enters orbit and locks on to the Incursion once more. The away team on the Romulus was taken by the Borg. Commander Data managed to make contact with Dr Thatcher, the Incursion s Chief medical officer on the cube and guided her through rescuing her team mates and disrupting the Cube's power systems allowing the team and the Incursion to escape. The Incursion returned to Chetzia 3 where there were reports of Warden activity, an away team successfully destroyed a number of nanite factories on the planet and the Incursion made her way out of Romulan space at warp 6. On her way through the neutral zone the Incursion detected a distress signal from the , Captain Refelian changed course to intercept. The Monitor, like the Leyte Gulf and the Incursion herself had become host to a Warden mutiny and was then attacked by the Borg, who were trying to purge the Wardens. An away team from the Incursion rescued the handful of Starfleet survivors before the Borg destroy the ship. Before the Monitor's destruction the Borg offered an alliance, the Incursion traveled to the Devron system to rendezvous with a Borg Cube. They found the Cube's drones infected by Warden nanites and destroy it, Chief Ijoula, who the Borg tried to assimilate obtained information from the collective indicating the center of Warden operations on Vulcan. The Incursion set course disguising itself as the USS Leyte Gulf. On Vulcan away teams from the Incursion managed to locate the Warden's base of operations and reprogram nanites throughout the galaxy to eradicate the Warden threat. In the process the also uncovered the course of Warden nanites. ( ) Cardassian border Shortly after the Warden Crisis the Incursion was called to help in a situation along the Cardassian border. ( ) War with Species 8472 Later that year the Incursion was part of a combined Starfleet and Borg fleet which entered fluidic space in an attempt to prevent Species 8472 making further incursions into our realm. The Incursion utilized her holographic masking system to conduct reconnaissance unhindered by Species 8472 forces and was crucial in the locating of 8472 installations and their subsequent destruction. ( ) Unity Incident In late 2378 Admiral Arai, a prominent member of the Romulan Tal Shiar led an operation designed to disrupt Federation-Klingon relations after construction began on the Unity Starbase which included the theft of the holographic masking technology Starfleet used aboard the Incursion. After the Federation stopped this operation they fully disclosed the nature of the technology to the Klingon Empire, who were displeased to learn that it's existence had been kept from them. Starfleet agreed to dismantle the USS Incursion technology and banned all future research into holocloak technology. ( ) Crew Command * commanding officer: Captain Marcus Refelian * first officer: Commander Quint Freedman * Lieutenant Yulana Oxila Security * chief of security: Lieutenant Commander T'Andorla * Lieutenant Vin Asunder * Ensign Sinjin Kirk * Ensign Ty Mijoral Engineering * chief engineer: Lieutenant Commander Brexen Ijoula * Lieutenant Matrina Sedik * Ensign Slovaak Science * Lieutenant Commander Ivan Verov * Ensign Wes Pulaski * Ensign Aloram Vas * Ensign Yraxys Medical * chief medical officer: Lieutenant Commander Sheila Thatcher * Lieutenant Sirta D'Qua * Ensign Kolanis Mikala Auxiliary craft The Incursion maintains at least one type-9 shuttlecraft. Appendices Appearances and references * Away Team * Armada II * Starfleet Command III Connections category:starfleet Intelligence category:federation starships category:defiant class starships